ppgz rrgz school nigh
by Yayabeautii
Summary: heres before and after


i dont own the ppgz rrbz but i do own the rrgz ppbz

* * *

The rowdyruff girls z was playing with their friends momoko miyako and karou until the rowdyruff boys z and powerpuff boys z came and crash the place Boomera or Nicki came and punch Butch lights out he was out cold for a while Brick came and flip Boomera's skirt she hit him but momoko didn't hit blossomo for a reason Blossomo look and said something she was looking forward to he said whats wrong momo u don't want to hit the cute boy he lift her chin and kiss her fully on the lips she blush and kiss him back Boomera turn around and saw it she smile but she felt some holding her waist she turn and saw Boomer she look at him and said yes Boomer he said Boomera um well i don't know how to say this but i uh u see Boomera look and said oh shut up and kiss me u fool she kiss him and had her hands on his neck while his hands was still on her waist Buttercup saw that and laugh she turn and saw Buttercupo he said whats up boo she look and said nothing babe he put his hands on her waist and pull her into a kiss she moan into his mouth and wrap her arms around him Bubbles look up at the sky and saw Bubbleo infront of her his hair flow in the wind he look and said what u starting at girl ? she look at him and said nothing he lift up her chin and kiss her Brick kiss Bricka Butch woke up and grab Butcha into a kiss

In math class Boomera was falling a sleep when she felt someones hands on her she look and saw Boomer she said what now Boomer? he didn't look at her for a reason she look down and saw he was starting at her breast she look at him and knock him out for a while and said Pervert and left. Bricka and momoko was eating cake together when Brick and Blossomo came and sat down Brick look downward so did Blossomo they stop and ask may we help u boys they didn't respond the girls look down and saw they was staring at they're skirts Bricka and momoko look at them and kick them where the sun don't shine and said perverts and and miyako was looking at magazines when the boys came and sat down Butch said u girls are adorable the boys kiss them and their hands roam they're bodies the girls stop them and said perverts and knock them off their feet

It was 6 pm and the girls went home talking about the boys Boomera started i caught Boomer staring at my boobs today Bricka went next she said really me and momoko caught Brick and Blossomo starting at our skirts miyako and Butcha went next Bubbleo and Butch let their hands roam karou look at them and blush Boomera notice and said what did Buttercupo did to u Karou ? karou look and said um well he um heres a flash back

_Flash back after they kiss_

_Karou said Buttercupo we need to talk she sat down and said i really like u but i need your help to show it to me how much u love me he kiss me and his fingers enter me i tried to push them but he look and said babe were over i said good i left him __but i heard him say i get u for this karou i will do anything to have u and i mean everything_

_end of flash back_

The girls look at her and she blush of embassement thats just crazy Boomera went to her house and saw her baby brother and sister watching tv she ask wheres mom? they pointed to a room Boomera went and saw her stepfather on top of her mother she hit him but he slap her she went black out when she woke up she was in Miyako house and she was worried Boomera look around and saw her friends and the rowdyruff boys Momoko started what happen Boomera she spoke and said my stepfather almost rape my mom and i tried to stop him but he slap me across the face and i black out heres a flashback how much he hates me now

_ Flash back_

_He came into her room and sat at the edge of the bed and said are u alright my baby she said i'm not your baby my father stills own me he laugh she roll her eyes then he became serious want to come somewhere with me she look at him and said where he smirk and said its a surpise he took her to a bar he gave her 3 sips and she was a little drunk he took her home thats when it got crazy he kiss the little girl she look at him and punch him in his face and said ha thought i was drunk hey stepfather he look at her and kiss her and push her back he put his hand under her shirt while his other hand went under her skirt she knew she was beening rape she moan in disgust while he took off his pants and proceed to ride her slowly he was crazy in love with her but she started to cry because it hurt he said does it hurt my child she nodded he said i know something that will hurt the most she look at him like he was crazy he went deeper and deeper inside her and that happen on a school night _


End file.
